The common method of preparing methyl mercaptan on an industrial scale is by passing vapors of methyl alcohol or methanol and hydrogen sulfide over a catalyst at elevated temperatures to produce methyl mercaptan and water. This method is direct and produces relatively high yields of product.
The principal disadvantage of using alcohol substitution to produce methyl mercaptan is the cost of the raw material, methanol. This alcohol must be produced from synthesis gas in a high pressure process. Although readily available in commerce, methanol is subject to wide price movements.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for methyl mercaptan that is independent of methanol. Furthermore, it is a goal of the process to achieve high conversions under mild operating conditions. These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description.